More Than Just A Trip
by 50-Shades-Of-Demi
Summary: When Demi and Jasmine met they instantly bonded. Now they must face the world together. Will Jasmine be able to handle Demi's fame?
1. The Meeting

**Hi, so this is our first fanfiction and we hope you enjoy it,**

**I rated it M because i'm not the one writing the story i'm just uploading the story so i don't really know how this story will progress.**

**Follow our fan acc on Instagram- Jemisaddiction**

**We hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Demi was on her way to London as she was doing a small performance over there as well as interviews and going to see a producer. He said he wrote a song and thinks it would be perfect for her. But when demi listened to some of his music she wasn't impressed, except all she thought of was that she was going to be in London for two weeks.

When there she was greeted by many fans, after a while Max got her to the car and took her straight to the studio where the producer was. The building was amazing, really modern. She was greeted by a tall thin lady who showed her round, apparently a couple of the main song writers lived here in big spaces of the building. Almost like a luxury apartment.

Walking through the corridor Demi was stopped when she heard the most angelic voice coming from an open room. On the door there was a plaque with the name 'Jasmine Sparks'. As Demi peeked in she saw a girl who looked in her early twenties playing on a beautiful white grand piano. She was singing 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera, to a tee! But before Demi could argue she was pulled into a studio and greeted by the producer, he was short with long greasy hair and was wearing a quite cheap and shabby suit.

Demi instantly said no to the demo he played her and murmured sorry before walking out. She saw the girl from earlier sitting on a large couch which was in the floor, in the same room with a guitar in hand. Before she could stop herself Demi walked into the room and said "Hey, I'm Demi"

Jasmines eyes looked at her and grew bigger by the second "H-hi I'm J-Jasmine"

"I know your name's on the door"

Jasmine let a small giggle and waved her hand for Demi to sit down. "So what can I do for you?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you'd be singing anything soon, I walked past earlier and kinda fell in love with your voice" realising what she said Demi started to show a light blush in her cheeks.

"Do you have any song in particular?"

Demi couldn't think so in return told her "Surprise me"

Jasmine gave her a small smile, then started to think, it was then up to her voice. She started to strum the guitar. Demi in confusion of what she was going to sing until the first line came out of Jasmines voice.

_**The slightest words you said**_

_**Have all gone to my head**_

_**I hear angels sing in your voice**_

_**When you pull me close**_

_**Feelings I've never known**_

_**They mean everything**_

_**And leave me no choice**_

Demi showed a shy smile and it soon changed to her big grin she had. It made Jasmine's lips perk up into a smile as she sang.

_**Light on my heart, light on my feet**_

_**Light in your eyes I can't even speak**_

_**Do you even know how you make me weak**_

As the chorus came up Demi joined in and the pair sang the whole song in unison. Not losing eye contact the whole time.

….

As the song finished Demi flashed a shy smile and quickly looked away blushing "I should probably go"

"Wait how come you're in the studios?"

"I was meeting a producer, but what he presented wasn't that good"

Jasmine giggled then said "You saw 'sleazy Rick' then. Yeeahhh he really isn't good at the whole music thing"

"It's too bad as well I was really hoping to make some great music whilst I'm in London"

"Well if you want you can come back tomorrow and we can have a writing session?" Jasmine blushed and looked away.

Demi quickly replied "I'd love to".

"REALLY? I-I mean cool"

"See you tomorrow then, cool dude" Demi said, then turned back round walking out whilst doing her Famous big laugh. Jasmine couldn't help but laugh as well; she bit her lip and thought to herself 'I just sang with Demi Freaking Lovato!' The smile didn't leave her face all night.


	2. Song Writing

**2 chapters in one day,woo**

**We hope you like the story so far, we'll do our best to update as much as we can and we hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

The next day Jasmine got up really early so she could clean her flat at the studio so it was spotless when Demi got here. She sat down at her piano and tried to calm herself and decided to try and finish writing the song she was doing for the group Little Mix. Her mind got lost in the song

_**She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl**_

_**Voice so quiet you don't hear a word**_

_**Always talking but she can't be heard**_

_**You can see it there if you catch her eye**_

_**I know she's brave but it's trapped inside**_

_**Scared to talk but she don't know why**_

_**Wish I knew back then**_

_**What I know now**_

_**Wish I could somehow**_

_**Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice**_

_**I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out**_

_**Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder**_

_**Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful**_

Jasmine tried to hum the melody for the next line but couldn't think of anything, she didn't realise Demi was behind her until she said "What about 'Everything she doesn't see'"

Jasmine turned around with a huge grin and quietly replied "That's perfect! Thank you" she patted next to her on the piano bench. Demi sat down as Jasmine wrote the lyrics down.

"Who's this for?"

"The group who won the X Factor, Little mix. You heard of them?"

"Kind of never really listened to them though. How about we start my song because I'm excited now I know you can write" They both giggled and gave each other a small smile.

"Yeah. So tell me about yourself relationships, your past family all of it"

Demi her a scrunched up look and stuttered "I-I'm not sure"

Jasmine gave her a reassuring smile and put her hand on Demi's and told her "Don't worry all this is confidential, you can trust me. Honest. This is just so I can take notes and try to think a little it's how I always start writing a song."

"Okay."

Demi started to talk she didn't realise she hadn't stop talking for 30 minutes now but Jasmine stopped her and said "I think I've got something, you mentioned something about keeping an old jacket from your ex and the pictures" Demi nodded. "Well what about a song that's about never forgetting and always being there if they want to go back to you?" Jasmine tilted her head waiting for the approval.

"I think that could work" Demi said nodding with a smile.

….

They worked 5 hours straight and felt they was almost done with the song. "Shall we sing it all the way through?" Jasmine asked Demi quickly nodded in agreement, and Jasmine's hands slid up and down the piano beginning the melody. When they began singing the spark from yesterday was still there connecting their voices in unison once again, both their voices complementing each other's.

_**Pictures in my pocket**_

_**Are faded from the washer**_

_**I can barely just make out your face**_

_**Food you saved for later**_

_**In my refrigerator**_

_**It's been too long since later never came**_

_**I know**_

_**One day eventually**_

_**Yeah, I know**_

_**One day I'll have to let it all go**_

_**But I keep it just in case**_

_**Yeah, I keep it just in case**_

_**In case**_

_**You don't find what you're looking for**_

_**In case**_

_**You're missing what you had before**_

_**In case**_

_**You change your mind, I'll be waiting here**_

_**In case**_

_**You just want to come home**_

_**Strong enough to leave you**_

_**But weak enough to need you**_

_**Cared enough to let you walk away**_

_**I took that dirty jacket**_

_**From the trash right where you left it**_

_**'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste**_

_**I know**_

_**One day eventually**_

_**Yeah, I know**_

_**One day I'll have to let it all go**_

_**But I keep it just in case**_

_**Yeah, I keep it just in case**_

_**In case**_

_**You don't find what you're looking for**_

_**In case**_

_**You're missing what you had before**_

_**In case**_

_**You change your mind, I'll be waiting here**_

_**In case**_

_**You just want to come home**_

_**In case**_

They both stopped and gave each other a massive smile "That was awesome I love the power behind the song."

"Yeah I totally agree. You know it's getting late you can stay here if you want? We can put a film on have girls night?"

"Omg I'd love to" Demi's face beamed at the question.

"Great I'll go get you some sweats to change into"

"Thanks"

….

Demi and Jasmine were sat next to each other snuggled in a blanket on the couch, and half way through the movie Jasmine fell asleep on Demi's shoulder. Demi couldn't help but stare, Jasmine just had that effect on her. The way her bright blue eyes sparkled in the light, or her plump naturally pink lips, she just seemed to perfect to be true. Demi yawned and turned the T.V off and then slowly lay down bringing Jasmine onto her chest she put her arms around her and slowly found herself drifting into a deep sleep.


End file.
